The Darkness Within
by The Night Is My Friend
Summary: What if Harry became a vampire? Would the wizarding world abandon him or help him? Harry sinks slowly into deppresion as even Gryfindor abandon him. And where do dragons fit into this?
1. Change

I OWN EVERYTHING! I OWN EVERYTHING! I OWN #wakes up# nothing. The song lyrics are not mine either. #Sob Sob#

Blah Blah Blah talking to animals

Harry sighed in boredom and glanced at his clock. Two minutes till his birthday. One minute. Thirty seconds. Twelve. Ten. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. BOOM! Harry's window shattered! He reached for his wand just as a black cloaked figure crawled in and yanked it away! The man held Harry's hands behind his back with one hand and with the other grabbed his hair and yanked his head to one side roughly!

"Happy birthday." Muttered sarcastically and reviled two sharp, long teeth then the man lowered his face to Harry's neck then Harry screamed and screamed as the teeth bit deep, pain beyond anything he had felt in his life began at his neck then spread slowly throughout his body. He writhed and screamed in the Vampire's firm grip as the Vampire broke away and cut his own flesh and though Harry fought he was forced to drink it. The Vampire then threw the boy to the floor and left. Harry whimpered and fell unconscious.

When Harry awoke he found he was hungry, very hungry. He found a group of packages on his bed and made a list as he opened his presents.

Fireball 260 (Broomstick) (Lupin)

Chocolate cake (Mrs. Weasley)

Chocolate frogs (Ron)

Rock cakes (Hagrid)

Quiddich Through the Eyes of the Seeker (Hermione)

Sophisticated Transfiguration (Hermione)

Raven named Nighthawk (Hagrid)

Ton- Ton Toffees (Ron)

Harry wondered why the chocolate cake didn't look to appealing then he remembered the events of last night. His head dropped into his hands and he cried. Then he looked up. He was starving; he remembered reading that Vampires had super human speed and strength and hearing, could talk to all animals and could do wandless magic. He also read that they could change into any animal they want. Harry would go into the Surry forest, turn into a wolf and catch something. Harry followed his plan and drank from a deer. After that he was full so he went back to the house only to see his Uncle in his room pointing angrily at the shattered glass,

"THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW BOY! I DON'T CARE WHAT THOSE FREAKS SAY! THEY HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING BEFORE! YOU'RE TO STAY IN THIS ROOM UNTIL I INSTAL BARS AND LOCKS AGAIN AND LET YOU OUT, IF EVER!!!" Harry glared at him but walked in and heard his uncle getting some tools together. Harry lay on the bed to think but fell asleep.

When he woke up it was night and there were bars on his window and five locks on his door. Harry was growing restless, he needed to move, to fly, to leave this place, he was feeling trapped and becoming claustrophobic. He grabbed a shard of glass his Uncle had missed as he had an idea, he focused hard and it morphed into a black dragon necklace. Then used a more complicated charm and spilled a drop of blood on it. Now he closed it in the palm of his hand and it came alive! Harry took it off the black chain and hissed at it and it nodded and took flight with a shrunken note from Harry in its mouth. The letter simply said,

_Dear Ron,_

_The Dursley's have locked me in again. I made the dragon last year before school ended incase this happened again._

_From Harry_

Harry watched as the dragon flew off with the speed of a normal dragon. Harry waited and sure enough the dragon came back through the bars. Harry held it in the palm of his hand and it became stone again and then he put it on the chain and around his neck.

Harry rummaged through his wardrobe and decided that he would make himself some clothes. He picked up a baggy red shirt and it changed into a black shirt with a silver dragon on the front, then he grabbed a huge pair of pants and changed them into a black pair of jeans then grabbed a jumper and turned it into a black leather jacket. He pulled these on then looked in his mirror and gasped. Harry's hair was sleek and slightly below shoulder length. His clothes were an amazing fit and looked really amazing on him. Harry's eyes were wide as he grabbed a comb and black hair tie. He combed his hair and tied it neatly in a ponytail. Harry walked around his room longing for blood. After a few minutes he heard the door bell and voices then someone fumbling with Harry's locks on his door. Then Harry's door flew open,

"Wow," Fred stared at Harry's new look,

"Cool," muttered Ron who Harry noticed was shorter then him,

"Brilliant!" chuckled Gorge looking Harry up and down.

"Hi." Said Harry noting that his voice was deeper and smoother. They stood like that for a while until Gorge said that they should get moving and everyone nodded still staring at Harry then turned and led the way outside. Harry had made his fangs shrink to normal size just incase. They met Mr. Weasley at the front door who also stared at Harry then they took a port key to Grimald Place which made Harry have to hide a blood tear which he had found his tears had become.

"Um. Mr. Weasley?

"Yes Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked kindly

"Can we go to Diagon alley?" Harry asked quietly and Mr. Weasley looked sympathetic,

"Yes. Right now, if you want." Harry nodded and Ron went inside and told Mrs. Weasley then they got out a normal car and drove off. When they got there everyone went in different directions. Harry was walking along when he saw a beautiful cello with a black moving dragon on the back. Harry walked into the store and walked up to it but,

"Sir, please don't touch it its cursed!" cried the shopkeeper. Harry ignored him and whispered, Can I play you? You speak? I only knew one person who spoke, my old master. But yes you can. The dragon whispered back. Harry slid in behind it. At his old school he had played lodes of instruments but when he had won an award the Dursley's had forbade him. Harry played a familiar song and muttered along,

_I lived my life in shadow,_

_Never the sun on my face,_

_It didn't seem so sad though,_

_I figured that was my place._

_Now I'm bathed in light,_

_Something just isn't right._

_I'm under your spell,_

_How else could it be,_

_Anyone would notice me?_

_Its magic I can tell,_

_How you set me free,_

_Brought me out so easily,_

_You made me believe!_

Everyone was staring at him transfixed so he began another,

_Can we touch the soul of heaven_

_Can we unite a sacred lesson_

_Every child creates a skylight of beauty_

_Can you hear cathedrals falling_

_All the universe is calling_

_Cry a single cello from your heart_

_Since the world has lost her way_

_Loneliness journey endlessly_

_Yet the promised chance remains_

_Gifts of that could be_

_So let the children remember the sun_

_Let them dance let them soar_

_For their lives have begun_

_Let the children engender the rain_

_As the river runs through fields_

_Forever subsiding their pain_

_Every voice along the shoreline_

_Standing still within time_

_Spinning unresolved the walking_

_As each season passes_

_Through wonderland, looking glasses_

_The secret garden shire beckons you_

_Gentle flower don't fade away_

_Sweet innocent still harbors thee_

_In faith of garden dreams_

_Where one lives eternally_

_Let the children remember the sun_

_Let them dance let them soar_

_For their lives have begun_

_Let the children engender the rain_

_As the river runs through fields_

_Forever subsiding their pain_

_Bless the children for they are the light_

_They are truth of spirit in flight_

_Yes the children engender the rain as the river runs through life_

_Healing their pain_

_If you could trust with your heart one more time_

_Sweet angel conceived_

_You have forever and always believed..._

The people in the store were amazed with the beautiful music and Harry had put all his emotion in the lyrics and become loud enough to be heard. He looked at the shop keeper and asked a simple short question,

"How much?"

"U-Uh, 10 knuts as I have no use for it." He couldn't take his eyes of the dark stranger who entered his shop and played an instrument that nobody had touched without being seriously injured or killed. Harry nodded and pulled out the money and waved his hand making the cello shrink and feather light. Then he walked out everyone staring at his retreating back.

After and hour later they piled back into the car and went back to Grimald Place and carrying heavy bags Harry walked into his room. He made a list of his stuff as he unpacked it.

Black Cello

Black Guitar

Silver Violin

Vampires and Their Powers by Gustepo Leo

Black cloak with Silver Leaf clasp

Green robe

Silver robe

Black short sleeved t-shirt

Blue jeans

Black jeans

Black jacket

Violin for Advanced Players by Hannah Gonpe

Guitar for Advanced Players by Hannah Gonpe

Cello for Advanced Players by Hannah Gonpe

Gone with the Wind played by Jone SeSegun, sung by Gus Kenord

Feeling the Pain played by Beth Nene, sung by Nicholas Davin

Unwrapped played by Chris Denath, sung by Devon Haller

CD player

Harry stuck the violin CD, Gone with the Wind in the player and listened to it while he put the guitar CD, Unwrapped, and the Cello CD, Feeling the Pain, on a shelf above his bed. He went to his wardrobe and hung up his clothes. He put Vampires and Their Powers with the CDs, the instruments went in the wardrobe on the bottom. Harry looked around but something was missing... Harry changed a price tag into a clock and set it down on his bedside table then he changed another price tag into a huge painting of a red dragon and hung it on the wall. Next he made a lamp with a red lampshade and a stereo. The lamp went with the clock and so did the stereo. Just as Harry put Feeling the Pain in his stereo and started playing it Ron walked in.

"Hey Harry!"

"Hi Ron."

"Nice decorations but do they really go with the carpet?" Harry looked, Ron was right so Harry frowned and the green carpet became a dark red. Harry faked an amazed look.

"Wow! What happened?" asked Ron

"I asked Lupin to change it; I guess he decided to now." Harry lied.

"Oh, ok." And Ron left after saying that Hermione was on her way. Harry chuckled slightly and started reading about Vampires. Apparently they could communicate through their minds and could also read minds. Their power was enhanced when they become Vampires so a wizard would have their power doubled. They can eat human food but it does them no good.

Harry suddenly realized how hungry he was! How was he supposed to eat?! Suddenly he had an idea and a goblet of pig's blood appeared on the working table he was sitting at. He drank it and then the goblet disappeared. Harry needed something to do, he was getting board. He remembered that he had learnt woodworking at his old school so he created a block of wood and a knife, he was going to hand make a dragon then make it so it came recognize his touch and become real.

A week later Harry was in a good mood, the dragon was the size of a baby dragon and actually looked real, unpainted still but real. Harry created a paintbrush and brown, black and silver paint. He had made the dragon in a position as if it was standing on a rock pointing upwards with its wings spread and he had made a rock like that. He started to paint the face black, the underside of ridges would be silver and the rock would be brown. When he was done the dragon looked fantastic perched on its rock with its wings spread. Harry made the paint dry then pricked his thumb and cast a spell and spilled a drop of his blood on the dragon which absorbed the blood leaving no trace. Harry placed two fingers and the face where the blood had landed and the dragon came to life and flew around a little with Harry talking to it then landed in its original position when Harry told it to and he changed it back into wood.

It looked fantastic sitting on his table and Harry decided to show it to Hermione (Who arrived last week and now was dating Ron so they left Harry in peace.) and Ron. Harry picked it up careful not to touch the face and took it outside where Ron and Hermione were kissing and placed it on the table in front of them and Ron's parents.

"Where did you get this Harry?" Asked Mr. Weasley curiously and sternly,

"Well, I got the wood, knife, paint and paintbrush in Diagon Alley and made it out of them." Ron and Hermione who had finally broken apart were staring at the dragon in awe and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were looking from the dragon to Harry in amazement.

"It's not that good!" Harry said embarrassed at the awe in which he and his dragon were being stared at.

"NOT THAT GOOD?!" Hermione screeched in exasperation,

"No it's bloody brilliant!" Muttered Ron in awe. Harry turned red and couldn't think of anything to say when,

"Hello Harry." It was Dumbledore,

"May I speak with you?" It was more a command than a question so he picked up his dragon and followed Dumbledore to Harry's room.

"What happened?" Dumbledore knew! Harry felt a red drop slide from his eye and he told Dumbledore what had happened. Harry took off his necklace and turned the stone real and then he made the new dragon real and the two got talking and playing, a good way to stretch their wings.

"I'm so sorry Harry. This is my fault." Dumbledore let a tear slide down his face.

"What am I going to tell Ron and Hermione when we get to Hogwarts, Oh; I need to pop down to the Forbidden Forest for something to eat?" Harry was afraid of what the answer might be but needed to ask,

"You will have to tell them, if they are true friends they will stick by you if not... But now let's not try to think, you should tell them now." Dumbledore bowed his head and Harry slowly walked back outside.

"Hi Harry." Said Ron, his parents had gone back inside and Ron and Hermione were watching him approach,

"I have something to tell you that you can't tell anyone else." Suspiciously they nodded,

"I'm a vampire." Hermione screamed and ran inside closely followed by Ron. Harry sighed and several drops of blood slid from his eyes. Harry whirled around, Dumbledore was here. A sigh came from the old man,

"I take it they didn't take it to well."

"TOO WELL?!" Harry cried in disbelief,

"Hermione was practically screaming bloody murder!" Harry turned into a raven and flew out of the garden,

"Where are you going?" Dumbledore asked softly but the raven didn't turn around.

Harry flew and changed to a bat as it grew dark. He didn't know or care where he was going he just followed his senses.

Hours later Harry saw a familiar building ahead, he had flown to Hogwarts. He hovered above the ground and changed into a wolf. Harry stalked silently into the Forbidden Forest. After a few minutes he spotted a cave and curled up just as it started to pour with rain.


	2. Who Has Faith In Me?

I OWN EVERYTHING! I OWN EVERYTHING! I OWN #wakes up# nothing. The song lyrics are not mine either. #Sob Sob#

(Blah Blah Blah) Thinking

Blah Blah Blah talking to animals

Chapter 2- Who Has Faith In Me?

When Harry woke up it was still raining. He sighed and prowled out of the cave into the rain. Harry changed into a cheater and used both vampire and cheater speed and after a while he was under his room's window at Grimald Place. Harry changed into a human, his new dark look and teeth, and grabbed a brick of the brick wall and climbed swiftly to the bedroom and in the open window. Harry pushed his skinny body through the window and looked around the room, his stuff was still here. He pushed his hair back and waved his hand and all of his belongings shrunk and flew into a box Harry created and the box turned into a replica of his dragon necklace. Harry took his new necklace and put it around his neck with the messenger dragon. Suddenly the door opened reviling Ron and Hermione with their wands out.

"What are you doing here vampire?!" Ron spat the last word and Harry sighed sadly,

"Ha! Trying to pretend that you care?! You would kill us without a second thought!" Shrieked Hermione running to get someone. Ron sneered at him then followed her. Harry was scared, vampires were sent to Azkaban unless they are registered and not even Dumbledore could stop that. Dumbledore appeared alone.

"I'll give you two minutes before I sound the alarm." Dumbledore said calmly and Harry became an owl and fled through the window and heard an alarm.

(Come ON!) Harry begged his wings to move even faster but gave up and decided to try a newer and faster form. Harry's feathers turned into black leathery scales, his wings grew amazingly huge and then his whole body. His head changed shape and so did his body, in a split second... Harry was a dragon. (Now this is more like it!) He sped up and headed strait. He didn't know or care where he just had to go, to get out of here! After an hour of flat out flying Harry became a raven and followed his sense of direction to the ministry. Hovering outside of a mail window Harry created a filled in vampire registration form in his claws. After taking a moment for his nerves he flew gracefully in. There were several gasps as rarely any ravens were tamed. Harry got to the minister of magic's office and found the door open so he flew in. Fudge was looking over some paperwork at his desk but looked up as the midnight black raven dropped a letter on his desk. Harry landed on a chair across from Fudge and transformed back. Fudge gawked at him then the open form then his gawk changed to a glare and Harry couldn't tell if it was directed at him or his sire.

"Get out of my office _vampire_!" Spat Fudge and sadly Harry changed to a phoenix and in a flash of fire was in Dumbledore's office with a bewildered looking Fawks.

Who and what are you? You're not a real phoenix.

Its Harry, I've been turned into a vampire. And Harry told what had happened. Fawks gave a soothing song and Harry was slightly cheered. Just then Dumbledore came onto the stairs; Harry could sense him so he went down with Fawks to meet him. Dumbledore looked slightly startled as he saw the black and green phoenix but after a second realized who it was.

"You registered? How did Fudge react?" At the last question Harry let out a horribly sad song and Fawks looked down as the sadness from the song entered him. Dumbledore sighed sadly and led the way to his office. Harry let himself fall from the sky and changed to a human before he crashed and walked to the desk and sat down.

"Where are you going to stay until school starts? You can't stay with muggles."

"I'll wander." Harry didn't let any emotion into his words but was hurting as he realized he would have to hide from his old friends. Dumbledore looked sad but nodded. Harry suddenly heard something and his head jerked up and as he sniffed his eyes widened,

"He's here." Harry then disappeared. He had sent himself to a forest in Romania.

A week later Harry was drinking from a deer when he realized something, tomorrow was exactly a week after he became a Vampire! Harry sighed and went back to his meal. It was eleven at night as Harry wandered back to his strange hut made of wood and leaves. He stood outside as he counted the time then at midnight there was pain! Horrible unbearable pain! Harry's screams broke the silence of the forest and the few humans outside it trembled at the horrible pain filled sounds. Then it stopped, everything, Harry's legs crumbled beneath him and the ground met his face as black overtook him and he slipped into unconsciousness.

End chapter 2

Sorry it's so short!

LadyBlackIce01- Thank you for reviewing!

Please review!!!!!


	3. Dragonrider

I OWN EVERYTHING! I OWN EVERYTHING! I OWN #wakes up# nothing. The song lyrics are not mine either. #Sob Sob#

(Blah Blah Blah) Thinking

Blah Blah Blah talking to animals

Chapter three- Now I'm Falling There's Nothing Left to Say

Harry groaned and sat up remembering last night. He slowly and cautiously rose to his feet and walked out of the strange clearing. Harry suddenly saw a flash of movement. His eyes followed it to a swirling mass of colors! It was a herd of horses!

Who the hell are you?! An amazing black horse who looked like the leader was staring at him angrily.

I am Harry Potter, who are you? The stallion snorted,

What kind of name is that?! I am Dux. By now a grey mare was looking annoyed at Dux.

Dux! Hello Harry, I am Bellus. Harry decided to tell them what had happened to him. When he finished all of the horses were staring at him wide eyed.

I believe he is _the one_! Sorry, I'm Cursus. You are in a different reality from your home one. You are one of the few who are bought here for a certain task; I have no idea what yours will be though. A bay spoke up.

How do we know he isn't faking it?! Dux cried angrily and Bellus reared in his face angrily,

Tell me Dux, how – since humans don't exist here – could he be faking it?! She turned to Harry then,

If you are to train here you need a different name, I think you shall be... Seth Drasten.

Um- Sounds great.

Have you ever ridden before? This was Cursus,

Um, no. Seth (An- I'm gunna call him Seth from now on) was awed that he might ride on these amazing creatures. Cursus looked at him encouragingly and nodded. Slowly Seth approached the bay and reached for the black mane. His fingers latched on and Seth pulled himself up and sat.

He's a natural! Bellus cried joyfully and Dux glared at Seth, annoyed that he hadn't been faking and had proved Dux wrong. Suddenly Cursus was galloping! Seth clung on with his legs and arms and ducked down onto Cursus' neck to avoid branches. To Seth's surprise he found he was actually enjoying this wild pace. He relaxed his tense muscles a bit and also some of his death grip on his steed. Seth began to laugh with the joy of doing this and his midnight black hair tore around his shoulders. Suddenly Cursus stopped and reared! A great white dragon stood in front of them.

You didn't tell me there was a new human in town. The dragon sounded slightly hurt but thankful all the same,

I wonder if he's here for _the _problem. The dragon hinted at something before straightening to his humongous height.

Welcome, I am Shela, and you are?

I am Seth Drasten. Please Shela, what is the problem you were talking about? Shela looked him up and down before nodding,

The dragons have been without a leader for many centuries, naturally they have fallen into chaos. Their leader is always human. A little after the old leader was killed in battle a prophesy was made, **Alone he walks in the shadows, the light in the darkness claiming his world and ours. He is our flame in the dark, he is _the one._** When Shela finished the prophesy both animals shuddered and she sighed sadly.

Long ago was it that my people gave up on the prophesy. Then she brightened,

Well, we ought to train you if you're to be dragon leader. But first I will need to know your life. So Seth told his story again.

End chapter three

Thanks for reviewing-

Snuffles-dog25- Thanks!

Shania Maxwell- Thanks!

Jonathan Cairns- Thanks, sorry I don't know many Harry/vampire stories.

LadyBlackIce01- Thanks, Glad you agree.

sappjody- Thanks, I've decided I will write another!

Thanks again, please review again!!


End file.
